


Vid: Ladies

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies around the world - Duncan loves them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Flight of the Conchords


End file.
